FAQ
= FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS = How Do I Start A Public Match? After you tap Public Match, you’ll be placed in the online multiplayer matchmaking queue. The Matchmaker will find you worth allies and opponents from other queued players and start the match. Be sure to check out the 'Create Party' team queuing feature. Everything's more fun with friends—both local and in game. How Do I Win? Shatter the Vain crystal in the enemy base. To do this, you'll need to destroy each enemy cannon turret in the lane. But beware: These turrets will blast you into goo if you don't have friendly minions leading the way to distract the enemy turret. How Do I Play? Read this tutorial to learn the basics, and check the Vainglory News section in-app regularly for much more. How Do I Use The Shop? Any hero can purchase any item in the shop, provided you have enough gold. If you have enough gold, the item will appear in bright, full color. Double-tap on the item to purchase it. To get more gold, strike the final hit that kills enemy minions and heroes. You can hold six different items in your inventory at once. Gold will not carry over from match to match, so go ahead and spend it all! What Are The Lines Connecting Items In The Shop? When you tap on an item, you will see its “build path.” This will help you build from weaker items (on the left) to the most powerful items in the game (on the right). Every time you purchase an item on the build path, it will reduce the cost of the next item. Keep buying along the path until you have the best items! Note: For your first few matches, purchase the items in the Recommended section so you don’t have to worry about what to buy. What Does The Gold Mine Do? When you capture the Gold Mine, your entire team will receive a payout of gold. The Gold Mine will continue to pay out gold to your team at regular intervals unless the enemy team attacks and takes control of it. How Do The Minion Mines Work? The Minion Mines determine the size and power of the minion army coming in waves from your base. Attack to take control of Minion Mines and watch your minions gradually grow! Note: The other team can attack the mines you control at any time. Whichever team holds each Minion Mine at any time will get its minion power. How Do The Minions Help My Team? Your minions will attack the enemy team’s turrets. When minions are present, the turrets will attack minions instead of you! What Is That + Icon At The Bottom Of The Screen? That symbol indicates you have one or more Ability Points available to spend. At the beginning of the match, tap the + icon to learn your first ability. From there, you can learn a different ability or iimprove an existing ability. Each hero has three unique abilities. Try them all to feel the full power of each hero! What Are The GO, AVOID And OMW Buttons Above The Mini-Map? These are the “pings” you can use to communicate with your teammates. Tap GO and then tap anywhere on the screen or mini-map. You will see a big green arrow appear (or just hear a sound if you used the mini-map to place a ping outside your immediate area). This indicates for your teammate(s) to go to that location. Use AVOID to encourage your team to stay away from an enemy or destination and use OMW to tell your team you’re “on my way.” Note: Only your team members will see these pings, so use them freely to coordinate play tactics. There Is A Scary Creature In The Gold Mine! What Happened? That’s the Kraken, a creature that emerges later in the game. It is very difficult to defeat and will likely require the power of your whole team. If you defeat it, the Kraken will submit to your will and attack the enemy team’s turrets! Wait until your team has many items and all abilities, then try and see what happens! Have More Questions? Contact us! We are happy to help. We will add the questions and answers here or respond to you directly. Thanks for playing. Have fun! —PlayoffBeard Category:Guides Category:Browse